


Le retour de la famille

by emmeryloveromane



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Choices, Danger, Death, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Killing, Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/emmeryloveromane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella est transformée en vampire par Victoria quelques jours après le départ de Edward. Elle découvre par la suite sa grossesse étrange.<br/>Elle va donc chez les volturi, pour continuer sa vie, elle devient une princesse au yeux de tous, le vampire le plus puissant du monde.<br/>Mais au bout de quelque temps elle se lasse et décide de devenir professeur de littérature et chasseuse pour les volturi.<br/>Elle devra malgré tout se confronter rapidement à son passé qui veut temps bien que mal la rattraper.<br/>*Le prologue à l'intérieur donne plus de détails*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le retour de la famille

**Author's Note:**

> Je tient juste à préciser les dates de sorties des chapitres, comme je tiens une autre fanfiction dans ce site je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaines voir deux si je le peus.  
> Lerci de comprendre.

Prologue

Voilà 180 ans qu'il m'avait quittée, lui le grand amour de ma vie, il m'avait brisé le cœur, l'avait jeter en pleine forêt et était partis sans se retourner.  
Le plus risible dans cette histoire ou plutôt la seule chose est que il ma laisser car je ne faisait pas partis de son monde et que au final quelques heure après notre rupture je fut transformée en vampire par nul autre que Victoria elle même, elle m'avait vue dans ma détresse et y a vue une chance d’avoir une nouvelle personne avec qui passer l'éternité.  
C'est donc pour cela qu'elle m'a mordu mais malheureusement pour elle à mon réveil je n'avais pas les même plans qu'elle je ne comptais sûrement pas rester avec celle qui à tenter de tuer ma famille, ou plutôt maintenant mon ex-famille, je ne reverrais sûrement jamais mon père maintenant que j’étaie devenus un vampire et les Cullen, eux je comptais bien sur le fait de les retrouver et de les faire payer de m'avoir démolit aussi facilement.  
Mais un événement ce mis sur ma route, quelques jours plus tard j'avais découvert que j’étaie enceinte et malgré cette surprise de taille je compris tout de suite que ce bébé n'allais simplement pas être un bébé ordinaire pour le simple fait que je puisse être enceinte toute en étant un vampire mais aussi mon aptitude à pouvoir converser avec mon bébé.  
J 'entendais à certain moment ce qu'elle pensait et pouvait ressentir ses sentiments.  
Le temps de grossesse ne dura que 4 mois par la suite Renesmée à grandis très vite en quelques mois elle faisait déjà la même taille qu'une fillette de 6 ans, mais le hic en plus fut de la cacher et d'éviter quelle ne se jette sur tout les humains qu'elle pouvait croiser comme le facteur ou même ce pauvre électricien qui maintenant ce rappelle juste avoir été mordu par un méchante chauve souris en réparant la lampe du garage.  
Nous avions déménager à New-York cette ville était parfait pour les vampire, il ni fait quasiment jamais beau, la population y est tellement développer qu'il faut des semaines pour se rendre compte qu'une personnes est morte (bien sûr pour cela il faut savoir choisir ses victimes),et y trouver un boulot n'est pas compliquer.  
Notre vie est assez simple Renesmée à maintenant l’apparence d'un adolescente de 17 ans et moi d'une femme de 19 ans à peu près mais je me vieillit grâce à quelques astuce de beauté pour pouvoir passer pour une adulte.  
Je suis devenus professeur de littérature au lycée pendant que Renesmée elle y passe son diplôme. Pour moi c'est d'un ennui mortel mais je veux garder un semblant de normalité pour ma fille, et elle elle trouve çà super les études donc çà ne la gêne pas le moins du monde.  
Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père elle à de longues boucles cuivrées avec des reflets marrons des yeux chocolats et doit faire 1m75 à peu près.  
Elle est passionnée de tout c'est simple avec elle, la seule chose qu'elle déteste c'est le moment du repas le moment de boire, avant elle pouvait manger comme les humains mais depuis que son coté vampire à pris le dessus et quelle à arrêter de grandir elle ne peut plus manger que du sang si elle veut survivre.  
C'est l'une des choses chez elle que Aro à beaucoup apprécié, je suis aller le voir lui et les volturi dès que j'ai su pour ma grossesse, il m'a accepter comme sa fille, comme une princesse (c'est ce que je suis devenus d'ailleurs la princesse des Volturi presque aussi respecter que mon père et mes oncles) et c'est grâce à lui que je peut cavaler dans le monde sans avoir de problème d'identité, les Volturi ont le bras long !  
C'est çà et nos pouvoirs qu'il à aimer, Renesmée peut projeter ses penser et moi j'ai un bouclier mental et physique en plus du pouvoir le plus cool de la planète je peut copier tout les dons que je croise, ce qui fait de moi le vampire le plus puissant jamais vu, c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais vraiment pus quitter les Volturi j'ai comme qui irait desserrer mon collier, j'ai accepter de devenir une chasseuse, cela veut dire que où que je soit dans le monde Aro n'a qu'a appeler, me donner une cible et moi je la descend, je rend la justice quoi. Les Volturi sont devenu ma Famille.  
Notre vie était assez simple pour des vampires, Et comme Ness ne buvais pas d'humain, nous piquions plusieurs stock de sang pour la nourrir à l’hôpital, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai les yeux rouges mais les humains pensent à un problèmes de pigmentation des iris (IDIOTS !!!)   
C'est après toutes ses histoires que je me suis retrouver à vivre ma vie à New-York avec ma fille.

Chapitre 1

-Ness, tu vas être en retard !  
-J'arrive, je cherche juste ce qui va les mieux avec mon jean !  
J'adorais ma fille mais niveau vestimentaire elle tenant plus d'Alice que de moi, elle passait des heure tout les jours sur sa tenue.  
Elle descend enfin les escalier pour me montrer son choix ce matin, il faut dire que ce n'est pas franchement compliquer quand on la taille mannequin on ne peut rien ce refuser tout nous va !  
Elle avait un haut blanc simple recouvert d'une veste en cuir marron claire, un jean et des escarpins noir.  
-Tu fais dans le simple, aujourd'hui ! C'est pas courant !  
-Tu sais que tu es drôle, c'est la rentrée, mon année de terminale et je veux la faire simplement.  
-Oui et demain tu mettra le paquet pour que tout le monde comprenne que tu es la plus belle !  
-Le monde doit comprendre ce qui l'attend.  
-Très drôle, allez on y va, tu prend ta voiture ou je te dépose avec la mienne ?  
-Non, je prend la mienne, je vais arriver un peut en avance pour voir les nouveaux élèves, il parais qu'ils sont 5 et beaux à tomber par terre, il y a 2 filles donc je vais atomiser la concurrence avant quelle ne prennent trop la grosse tête.  
-Renesmée Cullen je ne t'ai pas élever pour que tu devienne une peste scolaire.  
-T'inquiète pas je rigole, je ne leurs ferait rien du tout, tu me connais. Bon j'y vais on ce voit en cours, j'espère que tu seras encore ma prof cette année.  
-C'est çà le fayotage, çà ne marche pas avec moi jeune fille, mais bien essayer quand même !  
-Merci, je t'aime à ce soir !  
-Soir !  
Je suis contente comme Ness part avec sa voiture je vais pouvoir prendre ma nouvelle moto, ce bijou m’avait coûter une blinde mais Aro m'avait déjà payer mon salaire et chez les Volturi le salaire est bien mieux qu'au lycée, la somme au totale tombe autour des chiffres suivie de 7 zéros à peut près ça dépend surtout du nombre de demande tout les mois.  
En passant devant le miroir du garage je me rend compte que ma tenus ne vas pas avec l'usage d'une moto, j’étaie habiller d'une jupe en jean, un top noir et des bottes montantes au genou, à la vitesse vampirique je montais rapidement me changer et pris un jean, des bottines en cuir et gardais mon top noir, je l'adorais il laissait voir mon tatouage sur l'avant bras ou était marqué Edward avec une tête de mort sur le côté, j’assortis le tout avec la même veste que Ness sauf que la mienne était noir.   
Je descendait jusqu'au garage pour sortir la bête et l'enfourchait, je montait très rapidement à 200km/h malheureusement pour moi avec ma transformation je fus affubler de la même ivresse de la vitesse qui caractérise mon espèce.  
Cela ne me pris que 15 minutes pour faire la longue distance qui séparait notre maison à l'extérieure de New-York avec le lycée qui pourtant était quasiment au centre même de la ville.  
J'adorais cette sensation de vent dans les cheveux et grâce à mes aptitudes je pouvais gardez les yeux ouvert malgré les rafales, le mieux c'était la tête des chauffeurs quand je les dépassait à toute vitesse, ils n'en revenaient jamais. Aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception à la règle, j'allais comme à mon habitude à une vitesse vertigineuse pour les humains mais atrocement lente pour moi quand je croisait une voiture qui me sembla familière dès le premier regard c'était une volvo grise, comme celle qui avait pris l'habitude de venir me chercher le matin devant chez Charlie il y a de cela maintenant plus de 180 ans, je n'en revenait pas mais le plus surprenant fut en passant quand je vis la tête du conducteur, un conducteur qui arborait des cheveux cuivre qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de Renesmée mais aussi une odeur de vampire impossible à manqué sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.  
Je me pressait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne que je venait de revoir l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie mais aussi l'une des plus détesté, vu que aucun sentiments positif n'était plus mis en rapport avec son souvenir.  
J'arrivais enfin sur le parking du lycée et malgré tout mes effort pour semer la volvo, elle me suivis jusque devant l'établissement scolaire, je n'avais plus d'espoir de pouvoir esquiver mon passé.  
Je vis directement Ness qui me vis aussi, elle se dirigeait vers moi, un peu trop rapidement pour une humaine signe que elle devait m'apprendre quelque chose d'urgence.  
Une fois arriver à mon niveaux elle remarqua directement mon état.  
-Tu est au courant pour les nouveaux ils portent le même nom que moi c'est dingue, et ce sont des vampires aussi, trop délirant !  
-Comment c'est tu cela ?! Tu les à vu ?! Tu leurs à parler de moi ?! Ils ressemblent à quoi ?!  
-Waouw, trop de questions, donc dans l'ordre, oui je les ai vu ils y a quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrive, oui je leurs ai parler de vampire à vampire, ils voulaient savoir si j'étaie végétarienne, je leurs ai répondu que moi oui mais toi non, et je n'ai vu qu'une grande blonde et une petite avec des cheveux hérissée, elle semblait vraiment très gentille, même si on ne se connaissait pas !  
-Ok ! Donc tu as vu Alice et Rosalie.  
-Comment tu sais quelles s'appelle comme cela, tu les connaît ?!  
-Ok, Renesmée, chérie, je vais te dire un truc et je sais que j'aurais du te le dire il y a longtemps, très longtemps, mais ne hurle pas ou n'explose rien on n'est entourées d'humains d'accord ?  
-Çà ne peut pas être si moche que çà, non !  
-Je connais ces gens de quand j'étaie humaine, il était comme ma famille, et c'est la que j'ai rencontrer ton père.  
-Tu veux pas dire que ceux sont …  
-Ceux sont ta famille, tes oncles, tes tantes, et ton père.  
Ness ne me répondait pas elle semblait figée comme si on avait appuyer sur le bouton off de sa personnalité, elle avait les yeux vitreux et dénués d'expression qui pourrait me donnée un indice sur la possible réaction que cette nouvelle déclencherais chez elle.  
-Ness, dit quelque chose ou respire au moins c'est important de respirer.  
Elle soufflât toute l'air de son corps d'un seul coup comme si cela allait l'aider à appréhender le choc de la situation.  
-Çà va, je vais bien je ne t'en veux pas, je ne connaît pas l'histoire, ne pas juger avant de comprendre.  
Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quelle point sa réaction me soulageait, j'avais toujours eu peur quelle ne m'en veuille et quelle ne parte, elle était ce qui m'était le plus précieux au monde.  
Je lui racontait donc toute l'histoire pour quelle ce fasse une idée, je ne lui parlait pas de mes sentiments sur le coup et lui racontait tout dans les faits pour quelle puisse avoir une réaction objective.  
Quand je finis mon récit, elle me serra dans ses bras.  
-Pourquoi un tel signe de sympathie.  
-Il est idiot de t'avoir quitté, il ne sais pas ce qu'il perd.  
-Merci mon cœur  
Je vis une larme courir sur sa joue.  
-Pourquoi tu pleure ?  
-De soulagement, tu sais j'ai toujours un peu penser que c'était à cause moi qu'il était partis et que tu avais peur de me le dire mais maintenant je comprend et c'est rassurant.  
-Je connais ton père et je suis sûr que dans le fond si il te connaissait il t'aimerais.  
-Je veux qu'il me connaisse.   
-Tu est vraiment sûr ?!  
-Oui , mais je ne vais pas le forcer à m'aimer, et toi maman ne le force pas n'ont plus je veux juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui et puis j'ai rencontrée Alice déjà et elle ne semble pas méchante du tout.  
-Elle ne l'ai pas, c'était ma meilleure-amie, d’ailleurs je ne pense pas quelle était d'accord avec leur départ, aucun d'entre eux, je n'accuse que ton père.  
-Nous devrons leurs dirent quand ?  
-Avec ta permission, je voudrais avoir le droit de faire quelque chose.  
-Tu me demande la permission, ça doit être un truc de dingue alors !!  
-Wai, je voudrait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, une sorte de vengeance puérile quoi …  
-Je suis d'accord, il t'a larguer, çà à beau être mon père, tu es dans tes droits et puis cela risque d'être drôle !  
-Merci, je t'adore ma chérie !!  
-Je sais mais j'ai une requête moi aussi, essaye de te calmer si je suis dans ta classe ou je risque vomir.  
-Marché conclu alors ! Tient il arrive !!


End file.
